


喜欢你很久啦

by 鸳鸯火锅 (Icker)



Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M, Personification
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/%E9%B8%B3%E9%B8%AF%E7%81%AB%E9%94%85





	喜欢你很久啦

“哥，你在听我说话吗？”

钉钉欲要拍掉智学网手中的电子产品，但被他哥一躲，没中：“明明度数很高了，还对手机念念不忘。”

夏日里的太阳很毒辣，拉上一层薄窗帘也能感受其浓郁的热意，从冰箱里拿出的冷饮还没多久就差不多化成了液体状态。静谧的房间里，除去二人偶尔的交谈，只有电风扇在不停地“嘎吱嘎吱”转动，一直吐槽好热。

“在啦在啦。”智学网叼着冰棍，边口齿不清地应答，边操作游戏里的英雄清理兵线，“怎么了？”

智学网背靠着玻璃门，背对着太阳，他盘腿而坐，低头折手，出乎意料地在认真打游戏。钉钉就站在一旁，刘海垂下来遮住了哥的眉眼，但可爱的发旋却是入了眼帘。少年的喉结上下滚动了一番，忽然想起吻过哥脸上的那一对痣。

修长的眉眼被痣衬托地出奇的美，哪怕戴上副眼镜也挡不住好看的容颜。但他身边却从未围绕过桃花运，好坏均不在。虽然自己也好不上哪去，可他为哥不值。

“哥，”钉钉还没说完，就被智学网的一声“Victory”打断，他把手机放在腿上，犹如一只猫一样伸个懒腰。这动作仿佛在钉钉的心上抓痒，挠了几番。

“哎，老幺，咋啦。”智学网莞尔一笑，“怎么了？是不是突然想到哥对你有多好？那这次的晚餐就是你给我的报酬怎么样？”

哥对他挑了挑眉。

钉钉蹲下身，把他哥圈入怀中，在他的耳边耳鬓厮磨：

“我把我自己给你好不好？毕竟我喜欢你很久了。”


End file.
